Sin excusas
by ErynDarKowen
Summary: Un día cualquiera puede transformarse en algo impensado. Ese cuarto del Samezuka es de Rin, pero lo comparte, y la privacidad es bastante relativa. x Reader Lemon ;)
1. Buen comienzo

_**Ok, aclaro que Sosuke no me agrada mucho. Aunque tengo que reconocer que su físico... uff, es... ejem. En fin, igualmente me agradó la idea de incluirlo en este pequeño relato, h'm! Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que mi personaje favorito (aunque me gusten todos) es y será Haru ;D jaja!**_

_**Como siempre, muuuchas gracias por leer y comentar! Inspiran a los escritores despistados como yo :'D**_

* * *

Visitar el Samezuka no era cosa de todos los días. Uno no podía simplemente colarse pero tenías una supuesta excusa perfecta: "tenías que darle algo a Rin", dijiste en recepción.

Lo habías conocido en Australia en unas vacaciones y recordabas su cabello rojo como si lo tuvieras enfrente. De casualidad te lo habías cruzado en Iwatobi y fue como encontrarse con un viejo amigo... pero bastante distinto. "Como de un demonio rojo a un ángel". Bueno, no tanto. Pero sí estaba muy tranquilo. Tenía nuevos amigos y te había hablado de ellos, pero solo conociste a un par: uno con el cabello "como la salsa del espagueti" y otro de pelo color plateado. Ah, y Sosuke. Levantaste toda la cabeza para verlo por primera vez. Alto, intimidante, parecía que te comería de un bocado si le disgustabas, con aquellos ojos serios.

-Ah, hola.

-Hola- hizo una mueca que era como una sonrisa y después te deslizaste tras Rin para estar a salvo de su mirada. Al parecer no le caías bien. Pero qué cuerpo, eh! Aún no los habías visto en traje de baño, excepto a Rin, pero seguro que sería algo memorable. H´m, así fue.

-¡Ah! ¡Una chica vino a vernos! –era el hermano de Seijuro, quitándose las antiparras desde el borde de la piscina.- ¡Ah, eres tú!

-Vine a verlos... –y te corregiste-. Eh, a darle algo a Rin.

-Eh, (Nombre) ¿qué haces aquí? –Era Sosuke y por un instante dejaste de pensar mirando sus abdominales perfectos.

-Dijo que tenía algo para mí –Rin te sacó del apuro... poniéndote en otro peor.

-Ah, esteee, te lo daré después –porque claro, no tenías nada. Solo quisiste colarte en su entrenamiento. Qué precipitada, ahora estabas en una situación embarazosa, quizás si le hubieras pedido hubiera accedido sin problemas.

-Bueno –él te miró extrañado-. En media hora termino, quédate por aquí si no te aburres demasiado.

¿Cómo te ibas a aburrir? Disimulaste el rubor de tus mejillas y te sentaste cerca, viendo entrenar a nadadores de cuerpos esculturales. ¡Wow! Podrías admirarlos por siempre. Qué bien le sentaba a tu amigo Rin ese traje... Ok, "Deja de divagar, más vale que pienses una excusa". Pero el tiempo pasaba y nada. "Demonios, se me acabó el tiempo".

-Ya vengo, te encuentro en el pasillo –te dijo él al salir de la pileta, chorreando agua por todo el cuerpo listo para ducharse.

-"Gracias, me das más tiempo" –pero tu cerebro no trabajaba. Demasiada belleza junta te había afectado.

¿Qué podías darle a Rin? Revisaste los bolsillos de tu campera. Ah, bieen, un caramelo... ¿¡Un caramelo!? No recordabas tenerlo. Un clip y pañuelos de papel. Tu teléfono, un lápiz, un anotador, una goma de pelo y un protector labial. El cloro agrieta la piel, ¿le serviría? Te reíste de la ocurrencia. Quizás la goma de pelo; Rin tenía un pelo hermoso. Diablos, ¿qué tal un dibujo? Nop.

-"Tranquila, le dices que solo querías verlo y ya". Claro, tan sencillo, pero para decirle algo así a tu amigo necesitabas coraje, y era algo que de momento no creías tener. El corazón te latió rápido, cuando apareció él.

-Bueno, qué querías darme?

Por suerte de pronto tuviste una idea brillante que te sorprendió por ser tan oportuna.

-¿Me muestras tu cuarto? Nunca estuve en un internado.

-¿Ah? –pero se encogió de hombros y te dijo-. Ok, sígueme. Ahora está vacío.

Comenzó a caminar y tus ojos estaban fijos en su cuello, de piel tersa y pálida. Su cabello lacio ya seco se movía con suavidad a cada paso. Tu vista bajó al trapecio; qué bueno que llevara una remera de cuello ancho. Luego, a los omóplatos, y cuando ibas por más, llegaron a su cuarto.

-Ah, qué bonito! – no se te ocurrió otra cosa más original. Pero no era muy alejado de la realidad. De verdad era lindo y estaba muy ordenado para pertenecer a un adolescente (bueno, había dos cuchetas, así que eran dos) . Deberías esforzarte más con el tuyo. Rin cerró la puerta con la espalda y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Te miraba y no podías adivinar qué diablos estaba pensando. Parecía pensativo; te sentaste en la cama de abajo y tomaste la almohada para tener algo en tus manos y no estrujarlas nerviosamente. E inmediatamente sentiste el olor a Rin, como una revelación (ok). Y tu lengua fue más rápida de lo que pensabas.

-Te gusta abajo –Rin te miró estupefacto, y en ese momento pensaste en todos los sentidos posibles de tu frase. Los pensamientos pervertidos tiñeron de rojo tus mejillas. Por suerte él estaba mirando al techo despreocupado al parecer sin darse cuenta de tu apuro y entendiendo solo lo que habías querido decir en un principio.

-Lo gané en una competencia... –te miró con una mueca de intriga.- Por cierto, ¿no tenías algo para mí?

Ok, momento de aclarar las cosas. Te levantaste y te acercaste.

-No, yo... –te detuviste, se te acababa de ocurrir tal vez la más osada idea de tu vida.

* * *

_**Ok, creo que esto se va a poner muy interesante. Será la segunda vez que escriba algo así, vamos a ver qué sale :D**_


	2. Cambio de planes

_**A ver qué es lo que va a hacer... Espero que les guste.**_

_**No olviden comentar :D**_

* * *

Posaste tus labios sobre Rin. Estaban tibios, entreabiertos, quietos para ti. Te separaste, turbada. ¿Acaso no era tu amigo? Diablos, no. Te gustaba, y mucho.

Y él te respondió. Te envolvió la cintura con sus manos calientes y te atrajo a su cadera. Te inclinaste hacia atrás por lo inesperado de su movimiento, latiéndote rápido el corazón. Fue un beso embriagador y profundo. Se separaron sola para respirar un poco. Ambos se miraron, muy sorprendidos. Rin tenía las mejillas coloreadas y por la temperatura de las tuyas, seguro que estarías igual. No dijeron nada. No hacía falta. Posaste tu boca en la clavícula de Rin, aspirando su tibio aroma. Su mentón descansó sobre tu cabeza, suspirando. Comenzaste a besarlo, siguiendo las líneas musculares del cuello, despacio, hasta llegar a la mandíbula. Gruñendo de placer, Rin inclinó la cabeza, dejando la garganta más expuesta a tus caricias. Pero mientras tus manos se aferraban al borde de sus pantalones, las de él preferían meterse bajo tu remera, pellizcándote brevemente las curvas de tus caderas, una tortura deliciosa que te evitaba que te quedaras quieta.

No te ibas a quedar atrás; tus manos ahora estaban sobre sus abdominales y bajaban lento recorriendo las ondulaciones del músculo, y de pronto tus dedos encontraron el borde de sus boxer. Fue suficiente para él.

-¡Eh, espera! –estaba muy agitado. Se arregló los pantalones que se le habían empezado a caer.

-¿Por qué? –protestaste.

-Eh, porque, yo, ah, no creo que pueda contenerme más.

-¿Eso es un problema? –inquiriste, con los ojos brillantes, tomándolo de las manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo no creo que sea un problema...

-Pero...

Tomaste su remera y lo besaste callándolo. Y a los pocos segundos había dejado de importarle. Te alzó, tus piernas rodeando su cintura, y de pronto estaban en la cama.

Tenías el peso de Rin encima y cuando se separó para verte, comentaste.

-Rin: a ti te gusta abajo.

La suya fue una risa pervertida.

-Qué mala eres. Creo que así está muy bien...

Se hundió en tu cuello, sus manos se deslizaban por tu espalda y glúteos. Te reíste, nerviosa. Rin te quitó la campera, que cayó por ahí.

Después alzó los brazos y mientras se deshacía de su camiseta, pusiste tus manos en sus pectorales, te quedaban pequeñas. Rin tomó tu mano y la mordisqueó tus dedos; lamió la piel suave y delicada del antebrazo y gemiste de gusto.

-Te tengo.

Llevabas calzas y se demoró en quitártelas, sin sacarte los ojos de los tuyos, atento a tus expresiones. Le sonreíste con picardía, tomándolo por las caderas y comenzando a quitarle los joggins. Se quedó quieto de pronto.

-Qué pasa?

-Mm, eres muy linda. –enrojeciste de golpe-. Siempre me gustaste, sabes? Pero creí que solo me veías como un amigo...

"Amigo con beneficios"

-Qué tonto eres.

Lo besaste, acariciando sus labios. Querían comerse, a que sí?

Rin te hizo cosquillas en el paladar, soltaste una risa ahogada. Él también rió, con su nariz ahora pegada a tu cuello, y la vibración profunda de su garganta te dio mariposas en el estómago, qué bueno era eso... Corrió uno de tus breteles de tu sostén con los dientes; te hizo cosquillas, y sus grandes manos recorrieron tu espalda. Con un solo toque de tus dedos sentiste aflojar la presión de la prenda, y pronto esta cayó al piso. Aguantas la respiración, avergonzada de tu estado frente a Rin. Quisiste cubrir tu pecho desnudo pero él te lo impidió tomándote de las manos.

-Shhh –la punta aguda de su nariz acarició tu abdomen cuando mordisqueó suavemente la piel. Sus dientes afilados eran una verdadera delicia. Y su lengua dejó un rastro húmedo que se enfrió enseguida-. Me encantas.

Estabas extasiada; ahora sus labios recorrían la piel bajo tu clavícula y bajaban, hasta la base de tus pechos. Tomaste aire. "Dios, Rin, por favor..."

-Te noto ansiosa, eh?

-¿Yo? -jadeaste.

-No te preocupes, hermosa...

Pero eso no iba a terminar como imaginaste. El destino te tenía otros planes. _Estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado._ O no...

* * *

_**Perdón que sea tan corto!**_

_**Espero compensarlo en el siguiente.**_

_**Es para dar el efecto suspenso. Nadie se imagina qué va a pasar, o sí? xD**_


	3. Sin excusas

_**Oke, oke, vamos a ver como sigue ;D Espero que les guste; díganme qué les pareció!**_

_**Es el capítulo más largo que tengo hasta ahora, uf!**_

* * *

Y ocurrió de golpe. La mayor carga de adrenalina por susto de tu vida. Todo al abrirse la puerta súbitamente.

Al parecer gritaste. Rin miraba confundido e indignado.

-¿Por qué no tocas antes de pasar?

-¿Qué demonios haces, Rin?

¿Podías asustarte más? Pues sí. Era él. La voz dura de Sosuke te quitó las últimas fuerzas. Tenías las piernas como gelatina, te hubieras desmayado de no estar tendida. Solo atinaste a cubrirte el pecho y recoger tus rodillas. Tu mirada estaba tan asustada que Rin dudaba entre enfrentar a su amigo o abrazarte. Te observaba, inquieto, sus poderosos brazos a los lados de tu cabeza.

-Rin, te estoy hablando.

El pelirrojo ensombreció su expresión. Se paró, cortándote de la visión de Sosuke, al que aún no habías visto por estar del otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres? –le increpó al chico alto. Ok, mejor desaparecías, aunque nunca ibas a poder dar la cara otra vez frente a Sosuke. Te pusiste las calzas apresuradamente, y solo la campera en el torso. Hiciste un bollo con el resto de tus cosas, y con todos los tonos de rojo en tu cara, pasaste al lado de Rin, en su actitud desafiante y protectora, para dirigirte hacia la puerta.

Pero claro, tenías un problema. Él estaba allí, como una pared insalvable. Había una sombra aterradora en sus ojos despectivos, que te miraban desde arriba.

-Ejem, podrías hacerte a un lado? Para irme, por favor...

No se movió. Rin chasqueó la lengua enfadado.

-No seas tan descortés con ella, Sosuke. Creí que tenías que irte por la tarde, creí que íbamos a estar solos...

-¿"Íbamos"?

Tragaste saliva. ¿Por qué simplemente no se corría y ya? ¿Acaso quería avergonzarte más? ¿Por invadir su territorio o algo así?

-Quiero irme, ¿¡Puedes hacerte a un lado!?

Tu voz sonó muy estridente a tus oídos. Y no surtió el efecto esperado; solo lo enfadó más.

-No me hables así, yo nunca te grité.

"Pero fuiste de lo más antipático conmigo".

-¿Qué te pasa, Sosuke?

-Estoy hablando con ella, Rin, no te metas.

Rin quedó boquiabierto.

-Quiero pasar.

Los ojos verdosos de Sosuke se tornaron peligrosos.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

Te quedaste sin aire. De pronto tenías frío; y miedo.

Sosuke esbozó una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia. Eso te asustó más.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Aquello era estúpido. No iba a jugar contigo; de pronto eras una furia.

-Estaba asustada. Pero ya no. ¡Ahora te haces a un lado!

Su expresión se tornó indescifrable. Bufaste, levantaste una mano para amagar tocar el picaporte.

De pronto sentiste un tremendo agarre en su antebrazo. Fue como ser un animal recién capturado en una trampa.

-Te dije que no ibas a ninguna parte.

Pudiste gritar. Y no lo hiciste. Por alguna razón.

Las manos de hierro de Sosuke te inmovilizaron los brazos. Eras como una pequeña muñeca frágil en su poder.

La situación distaba mucho de ser ideal.

La ropa de tus manos cayó al piso. Tu sostén quedó a la vista de todos; enrojeciste hasta las orejas.

-Déjala, Sosuke. No te lo digo más.

Él dejó de mirarte para levantar la vista a su amigo. Rin sonaba harto, y muy enfadado.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas a divertir un poco? –le espetó al pelirrojo.

-¿De qué hablas? –pero sonó inseguro.

-Creo que no querías compartir.

No necesitabas ver la cara de Rin para imaginarte que estaba alelado, como tú. Y pálido.

Lo oíste respirar.

Momento _muy_ incómodo.

-¿Que tal si hacemos un "Piedra, papel o tijera"? –musitó, indeciso.

"¿¡Queé!? Están locos... ¡Están locos!" ibas a protestar, pero no tuviste tiempo.

-No, creo que perdería.

Silencio sepulcral.

-¿Desde cuando te importa?

-Desde que me la encontré aquí, servida.

Te sonrió, y temblaste.

Te alzó de pronto, y te besó. Tenías los ojos muy abiertos. Y tus pies no tocaban el piso. Te sentiste como estar en una montaña rusa, no, como haber sido raptada por un ave de presa.

Aunque el beso fue otro asunto. Caliente y atrapante, te olvidaste que era él, en el sentido de que te había hecho olvidarte de todo, tu mente estuvo en blanco. Hasta que lo oíste burlarse de ti.

-Veo que ya dejaste de luchar. ¿Vas a calmarte?

No podías respirar. Porque:

1) -Sosuke te había abrazado por la cintura muy fuerte, muy alto.

2) -Estabas peligrosamente cerca suyo.

"¡Rin!" pensaste. Claro, como si oyera tus pensamientos.

"¡Dios mío, que hago aquí!"

-¡Bájala, Sosuke! –ah, ok, te leía la mente, eso era un gran descubrimiento... para el que no tenías tiempo.

-Como quieras.

El chico alto dejó que tus pies tocaran el piso, pero igual no te soltó. ¡Cómo quemaba el contacto con su piel! Y Rin estaba a tus espaldas. Lo notaste por como cambió la mirada de tu carcelero, y el calor en tu columna. Su respiración te hizo cosquillas en la cabeza. Te quedaste muy, muy quieta.

-(_Nombre)_, estás bien? –te puso una mano en el hombro.

"¿Qué te parece? Sosuke está loco y no me suelta..."

-Claro que sí –respondió el chico de ojos azulados, "metiéndose en donde no lo llaman".

-¿Tu que sabes? –gritó Rin.

-Yo también le gusto.

"¿Eh?".

¿Acaso Sosuke se había fijado en ti más de un segundo? ¿Había notado algo? Se te escapaba el recuerdo. Estabas segura, encima, de que Rin te miraba con cierto reproche.

-No me dijiste nada.

"Como si fuera a avisarte de cada chico que me gusta que pasa, Rin... Un momento, ¿desde cuando dije que me gustaba Sosuke?". Tus pensamientos te iban a enloquecer. ¿O era tu tensión?

Si no decías nada, estabas afirmándolo. Pero no podías hablar. Era la situación más incómoda de tu vida.

El nadador más alto rió por la nariz.

-No te das cuenta de nada, Rin. Ese es tu problema. A ella le gustan los morochos. Los pelirrojos son bichos raros para las chicas.

Tal vez porque lo criticaba, recuperaste el habla.

-¡A mí me encanta el cabello de Rin!

Sonó muy infantil. Carraspeaste.

-Me gusta mucho Rin. Más que tú, mucho más...

El otro se vio sorprendido; y te agradó. Lo viste bajar la guardia.

-Así que suéltame.

Error.

Era como tironear el hueso de un perro cuando lo está mordiendo, a punto de devorarlo. No te soltaría.

Te apretó más.

-No –y agregó.- No te creo.

La mano de Rin saltó sobre el brazo de Sosuke.

-Le haces daño, déjala.

Te soltó, raudo, y dio un paso para atrás.

Qué bien, se iría... Ah, no, se quitó la remera.

¿QUÉ?

Todo su increíble torso estuvo a tu vista. Como para no sonrojarte como lo hiciste. Te llevaste la mano a la boca, arrepentida (aún te dolían los apretones).

-Es obvio.

"¿Qué cosa?". Sosuke te miró intenso, adivinando tu pregunta muda.

-Te mueres por tener un rato conmigo.

Aspiraste hondo.

-Y con Rin.

Lo miraste, sin saber qué rayos estaba pasando. El otro habló a su compañero.

-¿Por qué no sigues donde lo dejaste?

Rin estaba inquieto.

-No creo que ella quiera.

Sosuke respiró con frustración. Te miró fijo, tu corazón se detuvo por un momento.

-¿Quieres?

-¿Qué? –lo dijiste para ganar tiempo, tratando de decidir que hacer.

-Pasar un ratito con los dos, preciosa.

Estrujaste tus manos. No había burla en su manera de decirte "preciosa". Te lo dijo de verdad.

-No... yo...

El aire se espesaba. "¿Qué digo?"

"De todos modos, ¿por qué no?"

Iba a ser mucho más divertido que huir.

-Podría.

Sosuke rió, los ojos cerrados y las manos en las caderas.

-¿Lo ves, Rin? Vamos a hacer que no se arrepienta.

Giraste la cabeza. Rin estaba sonrojado.

Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Cuando volvió a mirarte, su expresión decía miles de cosas, pero la más intensa era el deseo.

-Si quieres, lo tienes.

Sosuke tomó tu mandíbula y te besó en la boca mientras de improviso tiraba el cierre de la campera abajo. Te estremeciste, por el aire frío y por el roce de sus dedos tibios en tu abdomen. Luego te descubrió los hombros, y acabó por quitártela toda. Te puso las manos en las caderas y se separó un poco de ti.

De pronto te alzó, con un brazo bajo tus rodillas y el otro sosteniéndote la espalda. Te sonrojaste; la piel de tu torso estaba pegada a la suya. Cómo te latía el corazón...

-¿Tu primero? –preguntó al pelirrojo. No a ti, porque te daba igual. Tu expresión ansiosa, asustada y llena de excitación era bastante clara.

-Claro.

Sosuke te dio en brazos a Rin, mientras él se quitaba los pantalones. Luego se sentó en la cama, apenas te diste cuenta, teniendo al chico de cabello llamativo sosteniéndote y mirándote así.

Te llevó a su lado, y tras retirarte el cabello de la cara, Sosuke deslizó sus manos por tu pecho, estremeciéndote, después por tus brazos, para luego sujetarlos atrás.

-¿Qué haces? –protestaste.

-Shh, tú tranquila –susurró, estabas casi sobre su regazo, y podías mirarlo si inclinabas hacia atrás la cabeza-. Yo te tengo para que no te muevas, así puedo vigilar tus expresiones. Si luego no haces las mismas conmigo, me voy a enojar mucho, sabes?

-Mald... –no pudiste protestar porque tiró tu cabello atrás y te besó. ¡Dios, y Rin estaba allí abajo! Nuevamente tus calzas estaban por ahí y él estaba muy interesado en tus piernas.

-No hables, Sosuke –gruñó Rin, mientras mordisqueaba la piel delicada cercana a la rodilla.

-¿Ah, sí?

-H'm.

-Yo creo que así es mejor, si la distraigo, el efecto es mejor.

-¿Porqué crees que lo sabes todo de mí? _¡Ah!_

Ah, ok, Rin nunca te había tocado ahí, te tomó por sorpresa.

Al abrir los ojos otra vez, te encontraste con los de Sosuke, que se burlaban abiertamente de ti.

-Tan bonita... ¿Ves que tengo razón?

-Cá... llate –pero Rin había encontrado un lugar perfecto para mordisquearte y empezabas a perder la capacidad de hablar con claridad.

¡Ah, al diablo Sosuke, que dijera lo que quisiese! "Hasta puede que tenga razón".

El chico a tus pies había pasado a tu torso, estaba besándote la piel; tu respiración se hizo más agitada. Él lo notó y se detuvo un momento, apoyando la barbilla sobre tu vientre, con una sonrisa depredadora.

-¿Te gusta?

Resoplaste.

-Creo que deberías apurarte, Rin –rió Sosuke-. O nos comerá.

El otro rió también; de nuevo la vibración de su voz te agitó.

-Creo que sí –de pronto el pelirrojo estaba sobre ti, besándote como si fuera la última vez, sus manos se deslizaron hasta tus pechos para acariciarlos, suavemente, después un poco más fuerte-. Pero yo quiero devorarla primero.

Rin atacó tu cuello a mordiscos juguetones. Intentaste responderle, pero no podías moverte! De pronto sentiste que el estómago se te oprimía al darte cuenta de la situación; la sensación de tener a Sosuke en tus espaldas, inmovilizándote, Rin torturándote (deliciosamente, por cierto) y de retorcerte de impotencia era... no se podía explicar con palabras. Al menos en ese momento no podías.

Y además, estaba la ansiedad que sentías.

Rin se arrodilló entre tus piernas (al menos sí podías moverlas) y puso sus manos en tus caderas, sus pulgares haciendo lentos círculos que no paraban de hacerte cosquillas. Luego bajaron un poco más. Hasta que engancharon el borde del elástico de tus bragas y comenzaron a tirar de ellas muy lentamente.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo en ese momento. Aunque los dos chicos tuvieran sus ojos fijos en tu rostro. Solo estabas algo sonrojada.

Hasta que Rin te las quitó por completo y su mano te tocó ahí otra vez. Y tu calma se esfumó. Él se terminó de desvestir, y tu deseo te consumió.

Como te empezaste a mover, el pelirrojo sujetó tus piernas.

-Ah, no, quieta.

"¡Eh!". Ahora sí que estabas indefensa.

Rin pasó las manos por debajo de tus muslos, jugando con ellos, pasaron por tus glúteos y abrazaron tus caderas.

-¿Listo?

"Como si no..."

-¡Ahg!

Rin entró en ti fuerte, sorprendiéndote con la guardia baja. Cuando se empezó a mover, quisiste seguirlo, pero ¡ah, no podías! Te tenían atrapada, maldita sea. Te desesperabas. Te ibas a morir.

-¡Riiin!

-¿Qué? –su voz tampoco era firme.

-¡Muévete! –te mordías el labio, cerrados los ojos para no ver cómo los iris verdosos de Sosuke te quitaban la poca concentración que te quedaba-. ¡Muévete o... te vas a arrepentir!

Ah, se reía. Y Sosuke también. Te ibas a vengar... en otra ocasión, futura, claro. Ahora tenías otras preocupaciones más urgentes.

Pero te había hecho caso. El ritmo del pelirrojo era más rápido; te retorcías lo que podías, lo necesitabas. Empezaste a gemir, y cuando tu voz se hizo más fuerte, una mano caliente te cubrió la boca.

-¡Shhh! –la mano del chico alto. Ahora solo te podía tener con un solo brazo pero no por ello eras libre. Peor; respirabas menos. Tenías que controlarte, ¡ay, era imposible!-. ¡Lo siento, no quiero que venga más compañía!

¿Sosuke disculpándose contigo? Quizás alucinabas, lo cual no era raro, teniendo en cuenta...

"_¡AH, RIN!"_

Qué sentiste, qué te hizo sentir... Ese espasmo que te llegó hasta el alma. "¡Dios, qué bueno que me quedé!" lo único que pensaste mientras tu éxtasis te iba liberando.

Cuando tu respiración se hizo más lenta, la mano de Sosuke te liberó. Ahora tenías los brazos libres. Como un reflejo, enredaste tus dedos en el cabello de Rin, cuya cabeza descansaba sudorosa en tu abdomen. Se lo tiraste, fuerte, porque protestó en medio de su estado de recuperación.

"Te lo buscaste".

-Creí que te había gustado, te oía gemir como... ¡Ay!

Otro tirón de pelo, y una risa débil tuya.

Pero eso no terminaba ahí.

-Oye, Rin, es mi turno.

-Sí...

Antes de poder decir nada, el pelirrojo se incorporó y te tomó en brazos, sujetándote como Sosuke pero más cariñosamente; su tacto estaba húmedo y muy caliente.

Oh, ahora él. Ganas de pelear no te quedaban, pero otra de esas sensaciones... aunque te iba a hacer sufrir, seguro. Apretaste los dientes.

Te estremeciste, mientras se cernía sobre ti. Te quitó los mechones de la cara y te la acarició. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer tu cuerpo, _todo_ el, mientras tu suspirabas por las emociones de antes y las que te esperaban.

De repente sentiste un pellizcón en un pecho. Abriste los ojos, inquieta. Él tenía una mueca seria.

-Con Rin tenías más entusiasmo. Te advertí...

-Estoy cansada –protestaste, pero en realidad estabas muy cómoda.

-Sin excusas –y te pellizcó de nuevo, arrancándote un gritito. De nuevo te sonrojaste como antes, y tu expresión se avivó. Él pareció complacido.

-Bueno, así está mejor.

Se inclinó sobre tu cuerpo a mordisquearte la piel en donde más te gustaba. No eran las mordidas ávidas y juuetonas de Rin, eran más intensas, lentas y gustaba succionarte la piel para sentir en la boca tu sabor y el movimiento leve de tus músculos a su contacto. Quién lo diría, Sosuke no tenía prisa... En ese momento. Porque cuando tomó tu cintura, atrapándote con sus musculosos brazos, y su cadera estuvo pegada a la tuya, eso cambió.

Sosuke fue mucho más duro y fuerte que Rin desde el principio. Eligió dejarte sin habla durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en tu interior moviéndose rápido. Nada de romanticismo. Sudabas; Rin tenía su mano sobre tu boca, pero tenía un agarre leve y sus dedos solo presionaban tus labios o rozaban de una manera deliciosa tu garganta. Aguantaste la presión de tu excitación, hasta que sí, tuviste que gritar y Rin debió apretar más su mano para que todo el Samezuka no se enterara de qué estabas haciendo.

Cuando volviste en sí, teniendo el control de tus movimientos otra vez, Sosuke estaba recostado del lado de la pared, a tu derecha, y su brazo izquierdo pasaba bajo tu espalda y acababa abrazando tu cintura.

Rin, a tu izquierda, había apoyado su cara sobre el costado de tu cabeza; sentías cada soplo que daba. La mano de Rin estaba sobre tu diafragma; sus dedos se movían muy despacio, haciéndote caricias.

Ambos estaban despiertos; de hecho, en realidad nadie había dormido aún.

-Creo que _(Nombre)_ merece un descanso –dijo Sosuke, mirando tu expresión de "Ok, eso fue increíble pero creo que tuve bastante, tal vez en un rato..."

-Ajá, parece que somos demasiado para ella, los dos.

Chasqueaste la lengua, siguiéndoles la corriente.

-Yo no tengo suficiente con esto, son unos flojos.

Los tres rieron, muy suavemente.

-Pero primero, durmamos una siesta.

Nadie te contradijo. Sosuke se acomodó mejor y pareció dormirse enseguida. Rin, en cambio, besó suavemente tu oreja, haciéndote estremecer, y susurró:

-Te quiero.

-Mmm, yo también, Rin.

Sus dedos te hicieron leves cosquillas.

-Apuesto a que Sosuke siente algo parecido –comentó a la ligera.

-Pero como es de piedra, jamás lo admitirá –continuaste, socarrona. Y si Sosuke se hacía el dormido, mejor que se diera por enterado.

Y así fue.

-¿Qué están susurrando, ustedes dos? –sus ojos amenazantes habían surgido de vuelta. Tú y Rin se rieron, e iban a entregarse al sueño cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Rin, debe venir de inmediato!

¿Ese era Nitori? Vaya voz aguda.

Rin puso cara de querer dar un puñetazo a un cactus.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES, NITORI?

-Ahh, lo siento, ¿está durmiendo? –debió notarlo por la voz, supusiste-. Este, me dijo que le avisara, ahora es la reunión del equipo para...

-¡Espérame allá, ya voy!

-Siií.

Rin resopló fastidiado, volviendo a poner su cara en tu cabeza, en el hueco tibio.

-Tienes que ir.

El comentario burlón de Sosuke no le cayó bien.

-¡Ya sé! Maldita sea. ¡Y tú me tienes que explicar por qué estabas aquí cuando se suponía que tenías que irte todo el resto del día! Quiero ausentarme yo también.

-Ah, a diferencia tuya yo puedo excusarme.

Rin, juntando fuerzas, te besó en la mejilla y luego en la boca, para luego juntar su ropa e irse, fastidiado por las obligaciones.

-Cuidado ustedes dos, no hagan nada sin mí.

-Descuida.

Quedaste a solas con Sosuke.

Te miró fijo, mientras se acercaba más a ti.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué decían de mí ustedes dos?

Le sonreíste con suficiencia. Por ti, se quedaría con la duda, y tú te ibas a dormir.

Ya no tenías excusas pero no te importaba.

De ahora en más, ibas a hacer lo que tú querías.

* * *

_**Ok, fue bastante complicado pero lo acabé al fin xD**_

_**Ah, pero que tardecita pasó esta chica [al fin hago un personaje que no se mete en tantos líos... aunque la personalidad sigue pareciéndose a la mía, qué falta de originalidad xD]... Creo que va a hacer visitas más seguido...**_

_**Este es el capítulo final (aviso por si acaso jaja!). Gracias por leer! :D **_

_**Saionara! **_


End file.
